The need to precisely position a device occurs in many fields of endeavor. One such field is surgery, in which an instrument may need to be precisely positioned relative to a patient undergoing an operation or diagnostic procedure. For example, there is a need to enable an ear surgeon, such as an otologist, to precisely position and manipulate instruments in an around the structures of the ear, particularly the inner and middle ear.
Other more general medical applications of precise positioning devices include those that enable medical personnel to adjustably position imaging, therapeutic, and other instruments at desired locations in and near a patient's body. Such positioning needs arise in ophthalmic, neurological, orthopedic and other medical fields. Even more generally, requirements for precise positioning of an object frequently occur in the field of optics, measurement and manufacturing.
What is desirable, and not provided by prior art methods and devices, is a means for precisely positioning an object in a particular orientation with a support mechanism, and accurately fixing the object in that orientation.